Halloween Confession Party
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Seto is dragged to a local Halloween party by his brothers and he actually gets a chance to confess to his rival. Was it planned? Will he do it? And how will his rival react? Is the DJ in on it? Read to find out! Kaiba and Fem!Yami. A short fic for Halloween. Enjoy and R&R


**Halloween Confession Party**

 **A/N: Although it's two days late, here's my Halloween story!**

Mokuba Kaiba tried hard not to laugh at his older brother's antisocial behavior. The tall brunet sneered at anyone who dared approach him, causing them to run away screaming or in tears. It was funny, really, and Mokuba and his adopted brother Noah were having a hard time not to let their amusement out.

Seto Kaiba, despite being dressed in long, blue and white robes with a lot of gold, was still easily the most intimidating person in the room. In fact, he looked even more intimidating and cold in this attire, but he also looked like every girls' dream. The brunet's head was covered by a tall, Egyptian-priestly headdress that matched his robe perfectly. On his feet were leather slippers and around his biceps and wrists were gold bands. The colors made his lovely blue eyes stand out even more, causing a lot of girls to swoon and a good number of guys run off crying.

Mokuba and Noah were dressed as a sultan and a Roman imperator, respectively. Mokuba was wearing gray, black and green silk while Noah wore a 'metal' armor, decorated with silver and gold, and a long aquamarine cape with a blue tunic underneath to match his hair and eyes. The three looked like historically placed figures of the greatest empires that ever existed. And although the Romans ruled the biggest country, Egypt was far older, dating to around 3100 BC.

As for why the three richest brothers were surrounded by people who wanted to approach the eldest Kaiba, Mokuba and Noah had insisted that Seto takes them to the local Halloween party. The brunet had put up quite a struggle, even withstanding his younger brother's puppy-dog eyes and dismissing Noah's threat of him hacking his personal files and giving them to the media. Seto could easily get those back and he returned Noah's threat in the form of being grounded. Just as the boys were about to give up, they remembered their Nii-sama's only ethereal weakness.

Now, here Seto was, looking for the only reason he was here for.

Yuna.

Yuna Athena Yami YuGiOh Atem Mouto was the first ever person to defeat Seto at any game, and the brunet had developed an obsession for the beautiful girl. She has won every Duel Monsters title that currently exists and she never ever lost, no matter what competition it was. She was a loyal friend and a fierce rival, a merciless opponent and the merciful saint, all at once. Yuna was the very first person Seto fell in love with and he treasured every moment with her, which was hard enough in their school. Yuna was the most popular student in the entire school, gossiped about by the girls, lusted over by all the guys, feared by bullies and admired by the freshmen. And despite all that attention and her twin brother's, Yugi's, friends she was mostly alone. The only people who seem to notice were Seto and Yugi. Students felt uneasy in her demanding presence and so the beautiful girl was subjected to being alone.

Seto was happy that he usually bugged her during lunch, when they would accidentally meet at the school roof, both avoiding their fans, and he would ask her to duel him or he would help her with some homework. It's not that Yuna couldn't do it on her own (she was the best girl student in the school, behind Seto by only half a point), but sometimes she just wanted to sit beside him and that was the best excuse. Not that Seto minded - He loved it! He would put an arm around her shoulders when he was showing her some problem that was on the farthest page from him and he would cheer in his mind whenever she leaned against him. Unfortunately, that's as much as he sees from her because he was a CEO of his own company, Kaiba Corp.

But now, that he heard she would come here, Seto had finally agreed to his brothers' request and he let them pick out his costume. He had been ready to die when he saw that he was going to dress up as an Egyptian High Priest, especially since he always argued with Ishizu Ishtar - a woman who works at the local museum and insists that Seto is a reincarnation of High Priest Seth - about that subject. He was ready to throw a fit until Noah (who was blessed with being allowed to call Yuna Nee-chii) told him that Yuna was going as a Pharaoh and that they would match. Cursing his obvious weakness, Seto paid for the outfit and here he was now, waiting to see his secret love.

When Yuna did come into view, Seto forgot how to breath. She looked stunning in a long, Nile-blue dress of the finest silk with a transparent, crimson, silk cape attached to the gold pins on her shoulders. She wore big gold earrings in the shape of an ankh, a gold chocker and gold armbands. Around her ankles were also gold bands and her waist band must have been heavy since it was made out of gold as well. Oh her head was a gold tiara with an eye engraved in the center and wins spreading on either side of her head, covering some of her beautiful, lightning shaped, goldenrod bangs. Her unique three-colored hair was in its usual style and the only make-up she wore was Kohl and a little light blue and green eye make-up. Her intense crimson eyes stood out even more due to the make-up and the dress, which hugged all the right places. She had a long cloth running from under her breasts all the way down to her feet, white in color with red and gold decorations. It was tied to a scarab. Around her neck was an upside down pyramid, the legendary Millennium Puzzle she had solved as a small child, on a leather cord and a white gold Cartouche on a slim silver chain. In her hair, behind the left wing of her tiara, was a single, lovely Lotus flower. She held the Crook and Flail in her hands.

Seto was disgusted to see that every male in the room was drolling at the sight of his rival, but he understood. She was a vision, almost like a goddess but that was also an insult to her unbelievable beauty. The girl had an otherworldly charm to her, no matter what she wore.

Crimson eyes searched the room and suddenly stopped as something blue caught her eye. Yuna's eyes turned in that direction and she saw her rival in his costume, causing her to blush at how handsome the brunet looked. She had no doubt that his attire had cost him a fortune, not that he'd miss it, just like hers. Yuna was actually a descendant of the great Nameless Pharaoh and believed to be his reincarnation, thus Egypt practically belonged to her. The government of said country disregarded Yugi's existence, since they could tell she was the reincarnate because of her crimson eyes. Because of this, Yuna had access to Egyptian gold and silk like they were bread and milk.

Deciding it was best she spent the night with the three Kaibas, Yuna made her way to them. She arched an eyebrow when Mokuba suddenly dragged away a protesting Noah, who had obviously wanted to greet her, and ran off somewhere out of sight. Yuna chuckled when Seto whipped his head around to glare at his baby brother's back, but that caused him to whip his head back around to her. Crimson and cobalt met and stayed locked as the two just stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Seto spoke with a playful bow. ''My Pharaoh, this humble priest greets you.''

Yuna chuckled at his antics, knowing well enough that he was probably in a very good mood, because Seto Kaiba bows to no one. ''Ah, my fateful High Priest. It is a pleasure to meet you here. What did it take for you to come here? Tears? Puppy-dog eyes? Threats of hacking?''

Seto growled, not believing how well Yuna knew him and his brothers, but happy for it. ''All and none of the above.''

The girl arched an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant, but a slow song came on and the DJ spoke over the lovely music. ''Alright, my fellow freaks! We got an incredibly scaaaaary suggestion! The couple who looks the loveliest during the next slow son wins a great Halloween surprise! So all of you, start dancing! The rule is that you must dance with the person right in front of you or on your left side startiiiiiing NOW!''

People started stumbling over themselves as they tried to get to their partner and start dancing, but most tripped or bumped into other couples who had already started dancing. Luckily, no one seemed hurt, but there were a lot of pouting couples or glaring girls once they realized who their partner would be.

Seto turned back his attention to his rival, the only person near him and smiled to himself. Yuna felt his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, only to gasp as she saw the handsome smile on his face. She felt her cheeks heating up and she knew she was as red as her eyes when Seto drew her flush against him and started dancing. Her pride not allowing her to look silly, Yuna threw her hands around Seto's neck and started following his lead graceful as wind. Seto's large hands settled on her hips and they swayed in the slow beat.

Mokuba and Noah grinned beside the DJ as he scanned the room full of couples in costumes, knowing that the graceful rivals will easily win. As each couple was under the always changing spotlight, the DJ would make some comment or just tsk, but when he passed the Egyptian authorities he almost fell off of his position by the council. Mokuba and Noah cheered as they saw Yuna resting her head against their older brother's shoulder as they both seemed to talk silently. Their plan had worked and Seto was closer to his love than he ever was before! Now they only need one more push and the DJ had been willing to help them.

As soon as the man got back his bearings he put on the most romantic song he could find and alerted the couples that the competition was over and that the winer was about to be announced.

''Alright, dudes and dudetts, we have our winning couple! We will now light them up with our spotlight of love!'' With that the rapidly color-changing spotlight hit Seto and Yuna, who were completely oblivious to all of it until they heard that they 'the Egyptian pair won'. Both looked up to the DJ, not really knowing what to do and feeling very uneasy with the grin on the man's face.

''And now for our surprise ... We Halloween-dare you to KISS!'' Mokuba and Noah cheered and started chanting ''KISS! KISS! KISS!'' while pumping their fists into the air as the DJ said it was a must. Most of the crowd groaned and protested, not wanting either of the beautiful Duelists to be taken. However, those who knew the two personally joined in the ''KISS!'' chant and soon, most of the room followed their lead.

Yuna was as red as her eyes and Seto was slightly pink. Both wanted to follow through the dare, and not just because their pride wouldn't let them lose in anything. Deciding this might be his only opportunity, Seto took hold of Yuna's chin and gently raised her head. Yuna blinked up at him, but as Seto leaned in closer, her eyes fluttered close and she titled her head so they could meet properly.

Seto felt like he was in heaven as he finally kissed the girl he had longed for for quite some time and he groaned when he felt he shyly kissing him back. It sent shivers down Yuna's spine and she drew herself closer. Seto dipped his head down and asked for entrance into Yuna's mouth as he licked her soft lips with the tip of his tongue, causing the girl to gasp. The CEO took advantage of it and he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth. The three-color haired girl moaned softly as her rival playfully nipped at her lips and swatted her tongue with his. She sucked at his own tongue, causing him to growl low in his throat at the pleasure it brought him.

The room cheered as the rivals kissed for a good few minutes until they finally parted in need of air. The younger Kaibas were doing a little victory dance at how happy both of them looked and at the love that shone clearly in the two pairs of gem eyes. The DJ awarded them with th best remix he had and the whole room started dancing to the fast beat, but the two rivals still stayed in the same position.

Seto was struggling to finally confess, but Yuna beat him to it when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

''I love you, Seto.''

The brunet's blue eyes widen before they allowed all of their icy barriers to fall, letting the girl in his arms see everything they hid in their depths. He inched closer to his love and put their foreheads together. Yuna blushed a cute crimson and Seto smiled at her with all the love he felt for her.

''I love you, too, Yuna. More than you could imagine.'' Yuna smiled gently up at the tall CEO and kissed his cheek. They continued dancing like that, not paying attention to anyone else. Why should they? The finally had each other. Everyone was in the background now, in this strange Halloween party that brought them together.


End file.
